Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are most widely used display products on the market. Production technologies are very mature, product yield is high, production costs are relatively low, and market acceptance is high.
A liquid crystal display panel is generally constructed by a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display panel is respectively provided with a pixel electrode on an inner side of one of the substrates and a common electrode on an opposite inner side of another substrate. Applying a voltage changes orientation of the liquid crystal is changed, and light generated by the backlight module refracts the light to produce an image. Liquid crystal displays include several different display modes, such as twisted nematic (TN) mode, electronically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, vertical alignment (VA) mode, etc.
In conventional LCDs, two layers of polarizers are usually used to polarize the light. However, transmittance of a polarizer is generally about 40%. Therefore, a maximum transmittance of the conventional LCDs is only about 20% and cannot be used in transparent displays. In general LCD production, attachment of a polarizer needs manual or automatic machine operation, since problems during the operation results in a certain number of defective pieces appearing, such as dust, bubbles, offset, etc., and the process is difficult, and production yield/benefits are not good enough.
Therefore, in order to improve brightness of a liquid crystal display, a non-polarizer LCD display has begun to enter the field of vision. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a film structure of a liquid crystal display according to conventional art. The liquid crystal display includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal molecule layer 10 located between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The color filter substrate includes a first substrate 20, a black matrix 30, a color resist layer, and a common electrode layer 40. The array substrate includes a second substrate 50, a thin film transistor layer 60, and a pixel electrode layer 70. In addition, a certain amount of network polymer 80 is also contained in the liquid crystal molecule layer 10. The implementation of this technique also enables liquid crystal molecules have some differences from the traditional liquid crystal, so that a starting voltage of the liquid crystal display panel in the conventional art is greatly increased, and the structure of liquid crystal molecules is increasingly complicated.